leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taric
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 1st Week |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 468 (90) |mana = 255 (56) |damage = 55.2 (3.38) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (3.2) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2 (0.25) |attackspeed = 0.61 (1.9%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 315 }} Taric The Gem Knight is a Champion in League of Legends.Taric Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background There is an ancient form of magic, forgotten by many and discarded by some. It is the magic of the earth, of the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric's father was a healer in their city, on a world far away. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of the earth to preserve and protect. Quickly, Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across the land. That is, until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Now, Taric misses his world, though he is happy to fight in the League, protecting all who are in need. "As Taric's father taught him, every stone has its meaning. For Taric's enemies, they all mean trouble." Abilities | secondname = Shatter | secondinfo = (Passive): Taric provides bonus armor to himself and nearby allies. (Active): Taric deals magic damage to nearby enemies and decreases their armor for 4 seconds. The passive is not in effect during the cooldown. *Cooldown: 16 seconds. *Range: 400 | secondlevel = | thirdname = Dazzle | thirdinfo = (Active): Taric emits a brilliant ball of prismatic light at an enemy from his gemmed shield, dealing magic damage (lower damage the further the target is), and stunning them for 1 - 2 seconds (higher stun the further the target is). *Cost: 95 Mana. *Range: 650 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Radiance | ultiinfo = (Toggle): Taric emits a brilliant light, healing himself and increasing physical damage for surrounding allied units. The cost to sustain Radiance increases each second. *Cooldown: 20 seconds. *Initial Cost: 20 Mana. *Range: 550 | ultilevel = }} Strategy *If Taric targets himself with , he'll be healed for more. As a result, he's very effective at tanking turrets. *Use during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates. *Taric's ultimate also affects minions which can be a great way to push through an enemy inhibitor or turret. *Teaming Taric and other pushing heroes such as together could make a very effective pushing team. * is an excellent item on Taric as it allows him to keep his ult on longer. *One of the best ways to itemize Taric is to stack auras; , , and are three items you want to get on Taric. *As Taric's base armor is already high thanks to his , a good item to grab on him since he will often be the focus target in teamfights. The magic resist also helps him as his starting magic resist is very low. *Taking Rank 1 Dazzle with a AP Rune build can help gain an early First Blood. Quotes Upon Selection *''"More than precious stones, I bring you an ancient power."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Emerald for insight."'' *''"Ruby for vigor."'' *''"Sapphire for divinity."'' *''"Opal for harmony."'' *''"Functional and stylish"'' *''"You shall be crushed."'' *''"Gems hold their edge."'' *''"Magic has ruined this land."'' *''"With clarity."'' *''"I will weep for you."'' *''"From coal to diamonds."'' Taunt *''"You are nothing more than glass, waiting to be smashed."'' Joke: *''"Gems? Gems are truly outrageous. They are truly, truly, truly outrageous."'' Trivia *Taric's joke is a reference to the 80's cartoon "Jem" intro. Skins Taric OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Taric EmeraldSkin.jpg|Emerald Skin Taric ArmorOfThe5thAgeSkin.jpg|Armor of the 5th Age Skin References